The Amber Eyed Girl
by Emma Winchel
Summary: Emma Winchel had called herself Amber though she didn't know her real name. She was constantly considered an outcast but didn't care. But when she meets someone, she'll realize just how much she did. (OCXSeto Eventually...)
1. The Amber Eyed Girl

_The Amber-Eyed Girl_

The cool, crisp autumn breeze fluttered throughout the lot, which was littered with an abundant amount of children.

Many of them did various activities: Playing in the small, erected playground, play cards and hide and go seek.

But there was one girl there that did none of the many activities available. Instead, she sat under a shady tree with leaves tinted in different hues of reds, yellows, browns, and even pinks due to the autumn season. She sat there silently, processing thoughts in her head that she often did while also observing other children, still silent.

Many of the kids thought of her as abnormal. She never talked, causing rumors to erupt that she never had said a single word and was mute. But what set her apart and swayed their opinion, were those intense amber eyes that frightened them. They were always seen as a blank stare, never in happiness, sadness, or even anger when others taunted her. The girl closed the said amber eyes and let a gray strand of hair fall to the side of her porcelain-skinned face that was soft, silky, and young looking. Her hair also set the children into an intense conversation about it. It was often depicted as silver, gray, white, and even at one time, blue.

She was called different names: The Mute Girl, The Weird Girl, The Multi-Colored Hair Girl, The Amber-Eyed Girl, The Emotionless Girl, The Ghost Girl... but one of the most upsetting was The Loner Girl. She had no friends, no family, no one special; she didn't even have anyone to talk to.

The girl opened her eyelids and looked down sulkily and made sure that her amber eyes were dry before going through her thoughts.

She didn't even know her parents, who dropped her off at this place, and as far as she was concerned, she didn't even know her real birth name. But it wasn't really important to know... was it? No one had ever even _tried_ to ask her name, not even the employees of the orphanage.

She welded her eyelids tightly again and leaned against the thick trunk of the tree she sat under. She cleared her thoughts: something that she had learned to do before she could even walk and focused her senses on the sounds around her.

"Push me, big brother!" A girl that sounded to be about 6-years-old called out from the swings, directing her voice to the small, red slide nearby.

"Okay, Julie! I'm coming!" A boy that was clearly older than the young girl by about 2 years answered. Sliding down the metal slide, he walked towards the swings, making small crunches beneath his tiny feet as he stepped on the commercial grain gravel.

He set his hand on one of the thick chains of the swing and using his other hand, set it on the back of the little girl.

"Are you ready, Julie?" He asked.

The girl nodded eagerly.

"Okay," He said as he started counting down to 3, swinging her harder and harder with each number.

When he reached 3 he gave a hard push and set her flying into the air with her feet kicking out.

The girl squealed in excitement and laughed happily with closed eyes.

The Amber-eyed Girl opened her amber eyes and closed them again.

She opened them once more as they fluttered towards a short and stout man with a white bald scalp and golden-framed glasses set perfectly on the bridge of his nose and magnified his oak brown eyes while he scrunched up his nose in concentration, brushing his gray and thick mustache along with it. He wore a black suit and polished dress shoes that matched and glittered in the late afternoon sun. In his left arm was a manila colored file folder, bulging with numerous papers.

The Multi-Colored Hair Girl closed her eyes and sighed. Those were one of the few sounds that ever escaped her delicate mouth.

Gracefully and poised, she rose to her feet without any help and helplessly, walked towards the stout man.

He gave her a silly grin as if he were a little boy that was given a year's supply of candy. Taking her by the hand, he roughly dragged her through a series of enclosed hallways and entry ways that she knew so well that she could even navigate her way through it, blind-folded.

He finally stopped in front of an over polished oak wood door with a metal handle and a black plaque with the words, 'Head Chairperson' engraved on it elegantly with gold pink.

Still holding her hand tightly, he squeezed it in excitement, and knocked three times sharply on it.

"Come in," A voice that was over ridden with sweetness called from inside in response.

Without hesitation, the balding man set a hand on the silver metal handle, turned it, and swung the door open. He took a step inside the small, cubicle office and sauntered inside. Making sure that the Amber-Eyed Girl was still with him, he pushed her inside with slight force and closed the well-oiled door with ease. After being satisfied that the oak door was locked tightly enough he sat down in the padded office chair next to the Multi-Colored Hair Girl who had been smart enough to sit in the one next to his.

Both of them looked straight-ahead and waited.

The girl waited patiently, the balding man, impatiently, but at the same time excitedly, enough that he was about to jump out of his seat, which would have been very un-mannerly of him.

The big leather chair in front of them swiveled around and the figure sitting in the chair could not be seen, simply because the shadows covered their face from having the blinds closed.

"It's good to see you, Mr. Winchel," The Head Chairperson said, still in their syrupy voice.

The Amber-eyed girl was undaunted but Mr. Winchel on the other hand, winced at their tone, nonetheless, he spoke in a gruff British accented voice.

"Yes, likewise, Mr. Stephen," Mr. Winchel nodded and set the manila file folder on his lap. He laced his fingers together and set them on his lap on top of the enormous folder and spoke.

"Mr. Stephen, the reason that I have come today is to adopt one of your special little orphans," He said, his brown eyes glittering as he poured on the charm.

The Amber-eyed girl just sat there silently, observing the conversation as it proceeded.

"And I have chosen to adopt young... what's your name again?" He asked, turning to her.

She froze, her amber eyes still with no emotion and just sat there, still as a statue.

Both of them waited eagerly for her answer, the chairperson because she never said a word in front of them, and Mr. Winchel because this could be his big chance to do something both beneficial and charitable for his company that could make their reputation world-renowned.

"Amber," She whispered in a silent voice that was still eerily musical, soft, and wispy as she sank deep inside herself.

"My name is Amber."


	2. It's About Time

**Thank You:** Alliance THE  
**Response:** I know for a fact that I'm heavy on the description, but it's just in my writing style, if it still bothers you please let me know.

_It's About Time_

"Big brother! Did you hear?" A boy that was about 6-years-old exclaimed, his gray eyes sparkling and his black mane of hair tousling around.

Another boy that was easily older than him at 12-years-old listened intently, his ears perked up immediately.

Smiling at him he asked, "Hear what, Mokie?"

"That the Mute Girl is finally getting adopted!" Mokie screamed as he jumped up high into the air and stood on top of the green plastic bench that he had just been standing on.

The 12-year-old laughed, "It's about time."

"That's not all, Seto!" The young boy shrieked, using his older brother's name and almost falling off his slippery green seat, caused by his black rubber shoes. Seto caught him just in time by placing his hand on the left side of Mokie's casual green shirt. Steadying himself, Mokie used to opportunity to sit back on his side of the green picnic table bench connected to the table with cold metal.

Seto breathed a heavy sigh of relief and gestured with his right hand for him to continue.

"Yes, Mokie?"

"I heard from Julie that whoever is adopting her is really rich!" He cried.

Seto's ice blue orbs widened, as he whispered sharply, "No way."

Mokie nodded.

Seto sighed.

Crossing his slender arms covered with pale yellow sleeves and straight-buttoned cuffs, he set his arms on top of the cheap picnic table and set his head on top.

He muttered so low that not even Mokie could hear him; he sounded almost bitter, "She's lucky enough that she's even getting out of here, let alone with a rich man."

He closed his eyes.

He started to imagine how his and Mokie's life would be so much better than the one they had here at the orphanage if they both got adopted so intently, that he jumped at least an inch from the table when Mokie suddenly screeched, "Hey! Where's she going?"

Seto brushed his brown bangs out of his eyes and was shocked when he saw the 'Amber-Eyed Girl'as he liked to call her for some strange reasonsilently walk, her navy shoes had satin straps reaching up to her knees and wrapped around her petite legs. The two-inch heels on her shoes occasionally clacked against the cold and hard cement along side the man that he often saw come to the orphanage and disappear with her. Her simple black skirt billowed in the breeze and her wide-boat navy top with flared sleeves and sky blue cami inside seemed to hardly give her any protection from the cold but she didn't seemed bothered, although she did put one of her hands on her arm and kept it stiff while letting the other one sway on her left side. Her outfit contrasted noticeably against her light hair and eyes.

The stout man was grinning wildly and almost seemed like he was skipping, but Seto hardly doubted that, seeing as how he was wearing a suit, dress shoes, and holding so many papersall stuffed in one file folder that he needed both of his hands to hold the lone folder.

**Different POV**

The Multi-Colored Hair Girl's amber eyes flickered everywhere, but mostly towards the big and beautiful tree she always sat under. She had spent so many moments there and watched the tree's leaves change with the seasons as she grew up here. She breathed in the scent of the sweet air that blew by and exhaled deeply.

"Ah good!" Mr. Winchel chirped happily, still in his rough British accent.

The Amber-Eyed Girl looked up and watched a long black and sleek limo that was shiny and waxed pull up in front of the big Iron Gate that set the orphanage and outside world with just 2 inches of steel and 12 feet of iron. Many of the kids that stayed here often thought of absurd ways to escapeeven though the spaces between the bars of the gate were big enough to just slip throughno kids in history ever tried to escape nonetheless.

A chauffeur dressed from head to toe in black with a black hat with a visor, a black suit, and black shoes, save his white gloves exited from the eccentric limo. Walking to the door in the back, he opened it and stood diligently.

He took of his hat, revealing clean brown hair that was buzzed cut and tipped it off to Mr. Winchelwho was already clambering into the limogreeted him, "Good afternoon, Mr. Winchel."

"Yes, Jonathon, good day to you too," Mr. Winchel said hastily and motioned for the Multi-Colored Hair Girl to get into the car.

She walked up to the car slowly and took her time until Mr. Winchel began to twitch and couldn't take it anymore. He finally snapped.

His voice was no longer accented as he snapped, "Could you hurry up?"

The Amber-Eyed Girl just continued her current rate until she reached the limo and sat down inside on one of the squishy leather seats. She watched silently as Jonathon closed the limo door soundlessly and got into the driver's seat. He closed his own door and started to steer the limo away from the orphanage.

Children and kids began to clamber against the big Iron Gate and said their farewells, good hopes, and rants about not deserving to be adopted to her as they all waved.

The Multi-Colored Hair Girl looked through the tinted window and watched as the orphanage slowly began to disappear from sight. She blinked rapidly to make sure no tears would fall. In a flash, names of everyone at the orphanage flashed through her head: Julie, Alex, Roy, Mokuba, Seto... and many more. She set a hand with perfectly manicured nails on the window and moved her face closer to the window. Her eyes became truly emotionless and she just waited for the orphanage she grew up in to disappear from view to stop all the pain she was feeling inside.

**Different POV**

Mr. Winchel set a hand on The Amber-Eyed Girl's bare shoulder and said soothingly, "It's going to be all right, Amber. Those kids were just trying to scare you, your going in a much better place now."

'Amber' closed her eyes and said sharplymuch different than the tone she had used before, "My name isn't, Amber."

Mr. Winchel was startled and withdrew his hand from her still bare shoulder in surprise.

His oak brown eyes darkened with hate, as he demanded, "If your name isn't Amber, then what is it!"

She didn't respond.

He roughly turned her to face him and screamed, his face turning red, "What is your name!"

She turned her face away and whispered a few incomprehensible words.

"_What!_"

"I said that I don't know," She said, turning her amber eyes to him, but her voice showed no signs of force or sadness, she actually sounded rather apathetic.

He let go of her and moved away from her as if she was a freak that said that she was going to kill him.

"I don't know who dropped me off at the orphanage, who my parents are, or my birth name."

Mr. Winchel forcibly regained his composureeven though he was still startledand cleared his throat.

"Well then, I'll have to give you a name won't I?"

She didn't answer; rather she turned her silver hair to him and watched the scenery pass her by.

"Very well, then you'll be named Emma Winchel from now on."

She stayed silent.

Mr. Winchel assumed that her silence noted that she had accept the name he had given her and started to make a mental note to obtain legal papers for changing her name when she spoke.

"Why do you want to name me... Emma?" She whispered in a soft voice that was still apathetic.

Mr. Winchel puffed out his chest and said snootily, "Well, for one, because Emma means Universal, which is what you will become when you receive a bit of education. Not much, because you are already very intelligent, much more than that Seto boy at the orphanage, I researched that girls are much more mature and intelligent than boys, 44 girls are said to pass federal tests and only 28 of boys."

Everything was silent.

The soft rolling sound of the tires outside was the only thing heard.

"Then you need me... just because I'm smart?" The Amber-Eyed Girl asked, still apathetic sounding but even more softly.

Mr. Winchel was relieved a bit when she kept her Amber eyes on the scenery, rather than him.

"Well, yes, I do need you because you are smart, but also seeing as how I have no heir to my corporation, I decided to look for someone to adopt and..."

He chuckled.

"I found you!"

**Different POV**

The Multi-Colored Hair Girl shut her eyelids over her amber eyes.

She decided not to talk anymore to him and just ignore him for as long as she stayed with him. She had already asked him too many questions... well too many for her and she thought that she was starting to push his buttons.

The seconds slowly turned into minutes and the minutes into hours until they reached a spacious and roomy airport where a private jet stood there. The silver paint gleamed in the sun and the wings were painted blue while the letter 'W' was engraved on the nose of the jet. The jet shined with pride and The Amber-Eyed Girl blinked.

"Mr. Winchel, we have arrived at the Domino Airport," Jonathon announced.

"Yes, thank you, Jonathon," Mr. Winchel said, stepping out of the door and admiring the jet.

The Amber-Eyed Girl followed his example and also got out of the black limo and was thankful, she hated having to ride for that long, she wasn't used to it. She always walked slowly, taking in nature's beauty. She hated ever having to stay inside. But still, she silently wondered what the jet was for.

"Now, Emma, when I said that I decided to adopt someone because I didn't have an heir to my corporation and I found you, I left out the _little_ detail that my company... was in America," Mr. Winchel said after he had turned his stout body to her.

The Amber-Eyed Girl resisted the urge to widen her eyes and luckily, she did.

She just nodded and stepped into the plane when she saw a bald man wearing a forest green jump suit come up with a set of rolling stairs and set it in front of the side door on the jet.

She walked up the stairs without a second thought and stepped into the jet and memorized her surroundings. She looked around for a place to sit and noticed that a half-circle couch with the same type of leather as the one in the limo and it was big enough to hold at least 10 people. It was pushed against a wall of the plane to accommodate more space. She sat down on the couch silently and waited for Mr. Winchel to come up.

Once he did he clapped his two plump hands together and grinned happily.

"I knew you were smart! You didn't even need for me to tell you what to do or where to sit!" He exclaimed and took a seat next to her as the bald man with the forest green jumpsuit closed the jet plane door and it took off slowly. As it accelerated into the high clouds the Amber-Eyed Girl watched with interest popping off in her veins, but her eyes remaining in their blank stare state.

"Now it'll take 12 hours at the most to get there, so it should be about morning when we get there, whenever you feel sleepy just go through that door there and you'll find a bed with a nightgown inside," Mr. Winchel explained, pointing to a metal door that was ajar and exposed a blue sheeted bed inside with a light blue nightgown the same shade as The Amber-Eyed Girl's cami that came to her knees. It was sleeveless with only straps and white fringe on the top.

She already knew what she would have done if she had gotten sleepy, any idiot could have known that and how long it would be until they reached America, but nonetheless she nodded and watched the clouds roll by silently, thinking...


	3. After 5 Years

**Thank You:** Alliance THE  
**Response:** Seto was adopted in this fic; Emma was just adopted before him. And I don't update because of lack of review, but because I'm very busy and this week has been _horrible_ for me, so gomen (_sorry_) and I apologize for not updating, but if it makes you feel any better, this chapter is 13 pages long on Microsoft word with over 4,000 words (excluding author notes, etc.). And I broke up the description a bit if it helps! And arigato (_thank you_), encouragement _is_ what I need after this week!

**Blab Session:**  
**1)** The rest of this fic takes place directly after the Orichalcos/DOOM/DOOMA/Waking The Dragons season of Yu-Gi-Oh.  
**2)** There is a duel in this chapter and that stats are **_always_** read as: **_(ATK/DEF)_**, even if a monster is played in defense mode the stats are still read the same.  
**3)** Arigato (_thank you_)! And enjoy!

_After 5 Years_

It was a beautiful and picture perfect morning. The birds were singing and flying: doing amazing air stunts. The sun was shining: painting different shades of colors in the sky. The sky however, was still a clear crystal blue. The clouds were wispy and swirled: creating various pictures with no distinct shape; it all depended on how you looked at it.

But unfortunately... none of the citizens of the city that were experiencing this beautiful morning didn't even notice the sun, the birds, or the sky. In fact, every single person was either glued to the front of a TV or looking up at one of the many screens that buildings set up on their side for the public to view. They were very big; in fact, they usually took at least 50-80 feet of the building's side, width by height or wider.

The only one moving anywhere in the city was a young boy... well he _looked_ young, due to his innocent-looking violet eyes and his short figure. The movement he was doing you ask?

He was running... and fast, his black shoes clicked against the paved sidewalks of California with each step he took and his blue jacket fluttered in the breeze as he sped up full speed, almost tripping over the hem of his blue pants. His silver belts clanked against his stomach as he ran but he was used to it and quite frankly; he sorta liked it.

Have you figured out who this boy is? You probably have.

Ladies and Gentlemen, I am proud to introduce the King of Games, Yugi Motou! This boy is phenomenal, believe it or not. He's the master at a popular game called Duel Monsters, can beat anyone at any game, as long as it's a fair game, and is still in high school!

He panted and started to breathe heavily and was relieved when he saw three people, two of them boys and staring at the biggest screen that was at _least_ 200 feet wide and 100 feet high. The third one was a girl that was also looking at the screen, but not as intently as the boys.

Yugi anchored his arm high into the air and waved it to and fro as he called out, "Hey, guys!"

Only the girl looked at him with her friendly blue eyes while the two boys just kept their hazel eyes glued to the huge screen, as if hypnotized.

"Yugi!" The blue-eyed girl cried back, giving him a friendly wave and matching smile as he stopped in front of her. He took a few minutes to calm down his unsteady breathing until he had finally began to breathe properly again.

"Hey, Téa," He greeted her, his insane black mane, tipped with magenta edged into his hair about half an inch wide almost seemed to topple off his head. The blonde bangs that hung in front of his hair-do framed his face perfectly along with his sparkling violet eyes.

"It took you long enough to get here," Téa teased him playfully.

"Sorry, Téa, but getting away from Rebecca isn't exactly the easiest thing to do," He joked, but still being deathly serious about Rebecca, his _fan _girl.

Téa began to turn red but kept her cool and instead, looked over Yugi's short figure.

"Hey, I thought that Duke was supposed to come with you?" Yugi shook his head, his mane of hair shaking.

"No, he was tired and wanted to sleep some more so he stayed," Yugi explained. Téa nodded and turned back to gazing at the huge and sparkling screen.

**Different POV**

Yugi's violet eyes traveled to the screen that the two hazel-eyed boys were staring at and when he did he stared at it questioningly.

"What's this about?" He asked, clearly interested; considering that the screen was currently showing a hand holding up Duel Monsters cards. Yugi right away knew what cards the hand was holding.

"It's about a new Gaming Corporation that's moving home (Domino) from New York. Apparently the present President is relatively young, about 18, if not 17," Téa answered, brushing a lock of her short brown hair behind her ear.

Here's Téa Gardner, a long time friend of Yugi since childhood. Many people would consider her as the 'cheerleader' of her group of friends, but she can't help it. She just wants to show that she supports her friends all the way.

"She's rumored to have technology even better than Kaiba's," She continued.

Yugi's violet eyes widened in shock.

"Are you serious?"

Téa nodded.

"Also, her company is starting yet, _another_ dueling tournament, it's starting in about a week or two to signal the new 'rebirth' of the Winchel--their company name--corporation."

Yugi cocked his head to the side and turned his attention to the big TV screen where Yugi saw a girl with silver... or was it white? Hair and eyes that were covered with dark tinted sunglasses that left her eye color a mystery--but yet, still had an apathetic look to them that made her look quite different from anybody else that Yugi had ever seen. She wore a sleeveless white top with a navy lining starting from her shoulders that met in the middle and to the end of her shirt that made it look like a 'Y'. Her navy skirt reached just about an inch and a half above her knees and was given a little character with the silver belts around her waist. They were crissed-crossed; one leaning from the right side, sloping down to the left and was on top of the other one that slid down from the left side, down to the right.

"So, Emma, did you make all this technology or did your employees help you and you just _tweaked_ it a bit?" The female reporter asked, over excited.

She wore a red suit that was perfect for a News Reporter, but her brown hair was overdone, stiff, and was dry so much to the extent that it began to limp.

The girl didn't seem to like her too much but she still answered.

"Courtney, my response does not mean that I don't give any of my employees credit for all the hard work that they've done, nor am I saying that I take all the credit. My answer is that I do make all of the technology, but my employees mostly give me suggestions on how to make them better," She finished apathetically and obviously bored.

Courtney smiled, revealing pearly white teeth.

"You're very smart, aren't you? To make all this technology?" She asked, giving a cheesy smile.

Emma just remained silent and answered slowly, "It depends..."

Courtney shrugged and was still continued to smile and grin.

"And you'll be giving us a demonstration on your newest invention that is going to be used in The D&W Duel Monsters Tournament, right?"

Emma nodded.

Courtney gave yet, _another_ cheesy smile and turned to the camera.

"After this break, you'll get to see Emma Winchel, test duel one of her own dueling and life-like robots here, live, on CNN!"

The screen blanked out for a second before it turned into a soap commercial and immediately, everyone protested complaints saying that they wanted to see Emma duel.

"Wow! She's really famous isn't she?" Yugi gasped, amazed at everyone's reaction when the sappy soap commercial had commenced.

One of the hazel-eyed boys looked at Yugi, shocked.

"Wha do ya mean, 'She's really famous isn't she?', Yuge? Of course she's famous! She's one of the top 5 female duelists in the world!" The hazel-eyed boy exclaimed, his mass of blonde hair and blonde bangs falling over his face and fair skin.

Yugi blinked.

"She is? I never knew that."

**Different POV**

11-year-old Mokuba Kaiba watched the big silver roll-down TV in his older brother's office with intrigue and interest.

It was on the international news channel--CNN--where they were currently interviewing a strange girl that seemed familiar to him.

He was afraid to ask his big brother if he wanted to watch the test duel of her versus one of her dueling robots because they had said that she was rumored to have technology better than Kaiba Corp.'s. _But_ on the other hand, he _could_ just tell his older brother that he should watch to see what kind of tech they had and work on making something even better.

Mokuba thought about the idea and made up his mind.

Turning around, he set his gray eyes on his older brother's face, whose ice blue eyes were focused on the flat screen computer in front of him, but covered by his brown hair and brown bangs that carelessly fell over his forehead and eyes. His set jaw showed that he was doing something very important, but Mokuba figured that this was at least a bit more important than what ever his big brother was working on.

"Seto," Mokuba said earnestly.

Seto's ice blue eyes swayed from the computer screen onto Mokuba.

"What is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked icily, but not as icily as he would to anybody else.

"There's this girl named Emma Winchel on TV that has her own company that's said to have technology better than ours," Mokuba started, trying to cover his timidness as he gulped.

Seto set his attention back on his tedious work.

"It's probably just another wannabe company," He sneered and was about to make a move for the silver remote to turn off the TV with his fingers when Mokuba quickly added, "And her company is moving to Domino and starting a new tournament, inviting only the best."

This caught Kaiba's attention as he moved his hand away.

Looking at Mokuba with his blue eyes, he raised a thin eyebrow that was just barely visible under his brown bangs.

"Really?"

Mokuba nodded and he was almost sad when he reached for the silver remote yet again, but then, his next action shocked him, he _raised_ the volume of the silver TV all the way to the maximum. A black broken line appeared and it flashed when Seto raised the volume, and just in time, the commercial had already ended and Emma was poised and ready to duel on one side of a dueling field.

On her left wrist was a white disk with black straps wrapped around her arm and a gleaming gold 'W' on top. On either side of the disk were two slots on top, obviously for the card deck and card graveyard, which were a navy blue color. On every section of the disk was a gray slot for the cards with red arrows, 6 in total, and slots beneath it for magic and trap cards.

On the other side of the dueling field was another person that looked like a young girl with authentic-looking black hair and sharp jade eyes.

On her left wrist was also a duel disk identical to Emma's own.

"Duel," Emma and the other person said simultaneously as the 'W's on their disks rose up.

They both inserted their decks in the hidden space under the 'W's.

The 'W's both fell down and their was a humming sound.

The 'W's rose again and both of the girls took their decks and put it in the designated space for their decks. They both drew five cards and the other person immediately took the first turn, also drawing one more card.

**Opponent:** 4000

**Emma Winchel:** 4000

"I place two cards face-down and summon _Gemini Elf _**_(1900/900)_**," She said, inserting the selected cards in the appropriate slots as _Gemini Elf _appeared.

They were two elves: one with tanned skin and blonde hair, a blue dress, boots, and matching gloves with a painted face; the other one however, had tanned skin as well, but red hair and a simple purple dress and boots.

"This is the beginning of your defeat, Miss Winchel," The two elves said smoothly, turning their backs against each other.

Seto and Mokuba stared wide-eyed at the two elves as Emma just stayed calm and collected and drew her card, not answering to their threat.

"I play the magic card, _Cost Down_, allowing me to summon _Vampire Lord _**_(2000/1500)_**," Emma said emotionlessly, yet in a firm voice as she played her _Cost Down _card. Two swords whipped out in thin air as they went and did their job, hitting two star level indicators dead on the card.

She sent the card to the graveyard afterwards along with another card in her hand according to the card's effect.

A man with sickly purple skin, green hair, and yellow cat-like eyes appeared. He also had a long purple cape that was tinted blue and black with claws on the back and a matching purple suit underneath.

He had appeared by means of a swirling vortex that had appeared on the tiled floor that was shaded with different blends of purple, blue, black, and red.

He smirked, revealing his sharp, white teeth and in a lustful and silky voice he asked Emma, "Shall I attack the twins?"

She nodded and he smirked wider.

Hissing like a snake, he charged at the twins and sank his fangs into their exposed necks.

Blood flowed down from the two elves' necks as they both gave painful cries and disappeared.

**Opponent:** 3900

**Emma Winchel:** 4000

**Different POV**

Mokuba shivered.

The hologram seemed so real and life-like; especially the blood and cries.

"My special effect now activates," _Vampire Lord_ said in his silky smooth voice. "Miss Winchel will declare one card type and whichever she chooses, you must select that type and send it to the graveyard."

"And I choose a Magic type," Emma complied with his explanation.

Her opponent nodded, and removed her deck from her Duel Disk and fanned out her deck with a slick wrist flick of her hand.

After choosing one magic card from her deck, she immediately sent it to the graveyard.

"Now, I play _Coffin Seller_," Emma said.

"And that means that every time your monsters are sent to the graveyard, **300** points of direct damage are dealt to your life points." She turned to _Vampire Lord_ and nodded to him, speaking without words.

_Vampire Lord_ grinned, obviously understanding her and bared his fangs out again.

Emma crossed her arms coolly staring seemingly nowhere.

"It'll be my pleasure," He hissed and in a flash he was in front of Emma's opponent, sucking blood out of her, when he was finished her life points dropped to **3600** points.

"I'll finish my turn by placing one card face-down," Emma said, a long card hologram appearing behind _Vampire Lord_.

Emma's opponent was clutching her neck and recoiling in pain, but nonetheless, drew her card.

**Opponent:** 3600

**Emma Winchel:** 4000

"I summon _Aqua Madoor_ _**(1200/2000) **_in defense mode," Emma's opponent said, as a man with his face covered with a mannequin mask popped out of a bowl of water that had suddenly appeared and disappeared afterwards. He had blue hair, glowing red eyes, and a green robe with a yellow collar. He sat down crissed-crossed, floating on top of a card with his face printed on it and his hands tucked into his sleeves.

"I end my turn," Emma's opponent finished.

**Opponent:** 3600

**Emma Winchel: **4000

**Different POV**

Emma drew her card silently and glanced at her hand as she thought of what her next move should consist of. She finally decided and removed the cards she needed from her hand and played them.

"I also place one card face-down and then I'll summon _Vampire Lady _**_(1550/1550)_**," Emma declared, playing one of her main monsters used in her strategy on the duel disk.

_Vampire Lady _appeared the same way _Vampire Lord_ had. She was relatively beautiful with pale blue skin, green hair done into a bun with two strands of hair in the front of her face, and yellow eyes that darted everywhere. Her purple dress had claws around her stomach and waist that hugged them and her matching purple gloves with golden bands on the wrists connected the purple and clawed shawl to her arms and hands.

Her red lips moved to form words as she spoke to _Vampire Lord_ with a husky and identically lustful voice just like his, "It is very good to see you again, brother."

_Vampire Lord_ nodded in agreement.

"Likewise, sister."

_Vampire Lady_ turned to Emma.

"Miss Winchel, the usual?" She asked.

Emma nodded her head.

"Yes, but first I'll activate _United We Stand_ to raise your attack and defense points by **800**."

_Vampire Lady_ grinned as her stats were raised to _**(2350/2350)**_.

_Vampire Lady_ didn't wait, she just charged at _Aqua Madoor_, slashing her pointy and sharp-clawed shawl at _Aqua Madoor_.

But just barely before she touched him, Emma's opponent raised her hand in protest.

"I activate one of my face down cards, _Mirror Force_!" She exclaimed as a clear dome formed around _Aqua Madoor_ and the attack rebounded off the dome and back at _Vampire Lady_ and _Vampire Lord_. They hissed at the light, raising their arms trying to block it, but failed and were sent to the graveyard.

Emma still somehow managed to stay calm as her opponent grinned and drew her next card.

**Opponent:** 3600

**Emma Winchel:** 4000

"I now summon _Dark Elf _**_(2000/800_**)!" Her opponent said, slapping her card face down on the Duel Disk.

A woman with tanned skin, black hair, and red lips with her eyes closed appeared. She wore very dark green robes with a golden tiara perched on her head and more gold on the collar of her robe.

"In attack mode," Emma's opponent finished.

_Dark Elf_ opened her eyes, revealing them to be a dusty gray.

"With me on the field, Miss Winchel, and no monsters on your side of the field, you have no hopes of winning," _Dark Elf_ said, standing tall and proud.

"I then play _Dian Keto the Cure Master_ to raise my life points by **1000** so that my _Dark Elf_ can attack!" She exclaimed as a man with green hair, wearing a blue robe with white lining and a red vest appeared. In his hands he held a translucent orb that shimmered in the light. He chanted a few words under his breath and her life points were raised to **4600**, but then decreased back to **3600**, following _Dark Elf_ 's condition.

"I'll then switch _Aqua Madoor_ to attack mode and have both of them attack your life points directly!" Emma's opponent declared.

_Aqua Madoor_ thrust his hands out, which were white and scaly with long red fingernails as water sprouted out of the ground and made their way to Emma, while _Dark Elf_also thrusting her hands outmade a dark ball of energy appear.

Both of the attacks aimed at Emma directly who was still silent, with her arms crossed and her eyes clearly bored, though her sunglasses took some of the effect away.

The attacks were just about to hit her when _Vampire Lady _**_(2550/1550)_** suddenly appeared, her hands holding a big and hairy axe and instead of lowering her life points, the attacks had no effect.

Emma's opponent stared at the monster and she turned her jade eyes to Emma and glared at her.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded.

Emma held up a card for her to see and spoke, "I activated my face-down card, _Call of the Haunted_ to revive _Vampire Lady_ and protect my life points."

Her opponent began to turn red with anger as she interjected, "But that doesn't explain why she was able to stop both attacks!"

"I also played my second face-down card, _Axe of Despair_, increasing _Vampire Lady_'s attack points by **1000**," Emma finished as if she her opponent hadn't interrupted her.

Her opponent growled and said reluctantly, "I end my turn."

"But you also loose **1800** life points for trying to attack me, but fail," Emma reminded her apathetically.

**Opponent:** 1800

**Emma Winchel:** 4000

Emma drew her card and looked up when _Vampire Lord_ appeared in front of her from the swirling vortex that he had previously appeared from.

He hissed in anger when he saw two monsters on Emma's opponent's side of the field.

"This isn't right," He commented touchily.

"Oh no, I forgot about his special ability," Emma's opponent groaned.

"I now remove my _Vampire Lord_ on the field from play to summon one of my most powerful monsters," She said powerfully, yet softer than usual, as she slapped a card on her duel disk.

Raising her hand, she exclaimed, "_Vampire Genesis_!"

Thunder erupted from the ground and rebounded off the ceiling. Sparks of fire and electricity flew everywhere as a loud growl shook the entire playing field. Red eyes glared from the base of the explosion as a large, over-muscular figure rose. Its violet skin glimmered in the fire's light and sharp fangs gleamed at Emma's opponent. The claws around the figure's shoulders and stomach connected it to the cape on its back with yellow claws that were very sharp. The cape billowed wildly in the gust of air the explosion had created.

It roared as it raised its arms. Its stats were revealed, its power matching with its gruesome appearance: _**(3000/2100)**_.

_Vampire Lady_ smirked at her relative and asked _Vampire Genesis_ a question on purpose, to taunt Emma's opponent.

"Hello, cousin, I hope you are well?" She asked cunningly.

_Vampire Genesis_ lowered his arms, and instead of letting them fall to his sides, he crossed them across his huge chest.

"Yes, I have," He said in a deep and mellow voice.

_Aqua Madoor_, and _Dark Elf_ visibly cringed in fear at the sheer power heard only in his voice.

"Mistress," _Dark Elf_ said in a whisper to Emma's opponent.

"I hope you have a plan to save us," She said hopefully.

Emma's opponent shook her head.

"No, _Dark Elf_, all I can do is this," Emma's opponent said sadly as she raised her right arm.

"I activate my last face-down card, _Mystical Space Typhoon_! And I'll use it to destroy your _Coffin Seller_!" She exclaimed, making a desperate attempt to save some of her life points and possibly, some pain.

A huge tornado miraculously appeared on her side of the field. As it spun and spun, again and again, sparks of thunder began to crackle and as it did, all the thunder targeted Emma's _Coffin Seller_.

The card broke into digital data pieces and Emma removed it from her duel disk and sent it to the card graveyard as her opponent did the same thing to her _Mystical Space Typhoon_ card.

"_Vampire Lady_, attack _Dark Elf_!" Emma commanded.

_Vampire Lady_'s eyes flashed as she appeared in front of _Dark Elf_ in a millisecond. Once your eyes focused from the initial shock, _Dark Elf_ had already been halved as she gave a painful gasp and crimson-red blood splattered on the floor.

Then, she disappeared.

**Opponent: **1250

**Emma Winchel:** 4000

"My special ability activates and it is the same as _Vampire Lord_'s," _Vampire Lady_ added loudly.

"I choose another Magic card to be discarded," Emma said emotionlessly, knowing full well that her monster's special ability didn't matterthe duel was already hers.

Her opponent nodded sullenly, searched through her deck, and sent one magic card to the graveyard.

**Different POV**

"Why did she have _Vampire Lady _attack _Dark Elf_ and not _Aqua Madoor_, Seto?" Mokuba asked, completely baffled at Emma's move where she could have just attacked _Aqua Madoor_ and have already won the duelthat seemed like a more rational move.

"Probably to use both _Vampire Genesis_ and _Vampire Lady_ to attack and show their power. Also maybe to cause more pain, just like _Vampire Lord_ had done to her opponent," Seto answered, actually showing interest.

Thoughts were rushing through his head:

How did she make the monsters talk?

How was she able to give them human attributes?

How did she make the players feel real pain when they received damage complying with how they received the damage such as monsters' different attacks?

Would her Duel Monsters Tournament overrule his prior Battle City one?

Why did she always wear those stupid and dark glasses no matter what the conditions were?

And why did she seem so familiar?

Seto's ice blue eyes snapped up as _Vampire Genesis_ raised his massive arms and charged at _Aqua Madoor_ who had already raised his arms and waved his arms just like a magician. Chanting a few words, he made a water geyser sprout from beneath his feet and hit _Vampire Genesis_ who countered by using all his strength and punching the water away successfully and eventually hitting _Aqua Madoor_. _Aqua Madoor_ was hit with such force that he was sent flying clear across the dueling field and banged against a wall.

If it hadn't been a 'hologram', the whole wall would have probably collapsed.

_Aqua Madoor_ gave one last groan of pain before he disappeared in a burst of digital data.

"I believe Lady Winchel wins, W-Bot 935," _Vampire Lady_ said snootily as smirked.

**Opponent:** 0000

**Emma Winchel: **4000

Emma pressed down on the 'W' on her duel disk as an electronic voice said, "Duel: Emma Winchel VS. W-Bot 935; Winner: W-Bot 935'."

_Vampire Lady_ and _Vampire Genesis_ both disappeared from sight when Emma turned her duel disk off, knowing full well why Emma gave the duel up, even though W-Bot 935 didn't really deserve the victory.

She turned about face to leave the stadium afterwards.

W-Bot 935 looked up in surprise.

"Wait! Miss Emma! Why did you...?" She started to question when Emma cut her off in a whisper, "Accept the victory and ask no further questions."

Everyone was shocked, including Yugi and his friends and the Kaiba brothers.


	4. Some Things Never Change

**Thank You:** Alliance THE  
**Response:** I'm not really mad at the flames. In fact, I'm _glad_ you gave them to me, the sooner I get them, the less that I feel hurt if I get them later in the future. Besides, you have a point there with the way that I format. SoI changed my formattingand... now that I look at it, it is _much_ easier to read. So, thank you for the flames! (Ha ha! _That's_ a first!)

**Thank You:** Shadow over Egypt  
**Response:** Okay, let me start by saying... _ahh!_ I can't be_lieve_ that you're reviewing _my_ work! Thank you _so_ much for doing that! Okay, so... thank you for saying that you like my OC fic, when you distinctly said that you normally don't. Hope your headache gets better!

**Thank You:** Ceribi Motou  
**Response:** Just like I said for Shadow over Egypt, I can't be_lieve_ that you're reviewing _my_ work! Thank you! And... I know that Emma is weird, glad you said that because that's _exactly_ how I want her to be. **:Grins:** Thank you for saying that you like my story as well!

**Blab Session:  
1)** Okay, _so_... I'm sorry for updating so late! I didn't mean to do that! **:Cries:** I _hate _it when I update so late! And with such a short chapter? I feel so guilty...  
**2)** Also, adding to why I updated late, I just moved, as Adrian knows... **:Grins:** so I didn't have my internet connected for a week... even though it was _supposed_ to be last Thursday... :Grumbles: Now, trust me! If your family is thinking of switching from Comcast to Verizon... do _not_ do it! _They're_ the reason that my internet connection took so long to hook up!  
**3)** The content in this chapter may _not_ be what you expected. Like for one, this tournament lasts at _least_ a week or two, you'll find out why in the next chapter.  
**4)** And as always... arigato (_thank you_) and enjoy!

_Some Things Never Change_

Yugi whistled in a carefree like manner. Whistling was a new found talent that he had just recently unearthed from trying to whistle the other day when he was bored. He could even whistle complicated tunes! Right now, he was just whistling to something he had made up in the spur of the moment as he continued to doodle absent-mindedly.

He gave a sharp and shrill whistle in surprise when his RV door burst open.

Yugi winced inwardly as the door scraped hard against the wall; but was really wincing more at a girl with flyaway blonde hair tied up in pigtails with red-beaded ties, blue eyes, and freckles who had just bounced into the room. Her glasses that were set on the bridge of her nose almost fell off and her blue skirt and sky-blue schoolgirl blouse ruffled up a bit. With a black turtleneck inside and a yellow bow on her neck, it added to the 'genius girl' look to her that she was trying to achieve.

"Yugi!" The girl squealed and Yugi felt his eyes pop out of his head as she hugged him tightly around his middle.

A man with graying hair and friendly black eyes stepped into the room and chuckled. He wore a plain beige business suit with a red bow tie.

"Rebecca dear, I think Yugi needs a little bit of air," He said.

Rebecca let go of him and instead, sufficed by wrapping her arms around his shoulders and smiled at the man.

"It's okay, grandpa, my darling little Yugi here likes it, don't you sweetie?" She cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Uh..." Yugi said, uncertain of what he should do, but luckily, the man wearing the beige suit saved him.

"Yugi, we just came here to say that we're going to be leaving for New York in about half an hour."

Yugi raised an eyebrow.

"Why, Professor Hawkins?"

"Ooo! I got invited to The D&W Duel Monsters Tournament!" Rebecca squealed, hugging Yugi tightly again, except around his neck and hanging off him.

"Ah-ah-ah, Rebecca, we're also going because I need to speak to the Winchel Corporation about some funds needed for my next expedition."

Rebecca rolled her blue eyes.

"Yes, grandpa, _but_ I can still compete in the tournament, right?"

Her grandpa laughed.

"That's not up to me, Rebecca, you know very well that the choice is up to you. And by the way, Yugi, you were also invited to the tournament as well as Joey."

Yugi just stood there silently, feeling very uncomfortable about having Rebecca's arms around him and her grandfather right in front of both of them, in plain sight. He was relieved when Téa entered the room, again red, though Yugi didn't notice.

She turned her head and asked Professor Hawkins, "When are we leaving? Everything's ready."

**Different POV**

Emma Winchel scratched the back of her neck, feeling the hairs on the nape of it stand on end as she was surprised by this man's offer to buy the company. She sighed, a habit that she often did in exchange of doing anything else and was forced to restrain herself from slamming her fist hard on the tabletop of her sky-blue metal desk.

"Mr. Santos, sir, I am sorry but for the last I will not sell my company to you," She said in a voice that hinted not a single thread of any kind of emotion.

Obviously, Mr. Santos didn't get the message, even through her voice over the phone.

"But, Miss Winchel! Please, this is a very beneficial opportunity as I have explained... if you just..."

Emma had had enough.

She took a deep breath and sighed, just trying to get rid of the stress building up inside her.

Mr. Santos suddenly stopped talking all together and waited for Emma to say something…

Nothing.

'Shoot, _that_ doesn't sound good,' He thought nervously.

"Mr. Santos…"

Mr. Santos winced.

_Now_ he realized that he had pushed his sales pitch too far...

Too bad he only realized it now.

"When you called me at my private office number…"

As Emma began talking, Mr. Santos winced even more, not just because of what she was saying, but because she said it with no hint of remorse, killing the small flare of hope in Mr. Santos of buying the Winchel Corporation.

"Mr. Santos, I have gotten offers for _trillions_ of dollars for my company from more eccentric companies. If you offer me a measly 250 million then you're already knocked down from the preliminaries, I know people that are _poorer _than you that are more worthy to run my company," Emma only started, standing up from her spinning leather office chair that had wheeled its way to the walls that had been completely torn down and replaced with windows, due to the wheels on the bottom.

'_What_! We've been saving up this money for almost 10 years!' Mr. Santos thought in shock.

Emma began to say more reasons why he should just give up, still emotionlessly and without regret for him or anything else.

She didn't even notice that her intercom had turned on and her secretary could now hear every word she said.

"And furthermore, Mr. Santos, you might as well just give up, throw the towel in, say adios to your chance at trying to buy my company, and give your position as President to some one who knows when to quit and isn't as egotistical and self-less as you are. It might be better for you, your company, and also your family. Good day," She said calmly and clicked her phone on the receiver softly as she gave a loud sigh.

Plopping down on her office chair she took off her sunglassesher eye color still a mystery since she had her eyes closed when she took her sunglasses off.

Silently, with a gentle circular motion, she began to rub the temples of her head.

"Emma," Jonathon said gently, entering the room.

Ever since Emma had acquired the Winchel Empire she had immediately promoted Jonathon to be her secretary, seeing as how he was the only one that ever really acknowledged her.

After she had put her sunglasses back on, she looked up, her eyes flashing, but then softening at the sight of Jonathon.

"Emma, three of your contestants for the tournament have arrived with company and a Professor Arthur Hawkins that has an appointment with you?" He asked, raising a brown eyebrow up suspiciously.

Emma thought for a minute, registering the names he had said and then nodded.

Jonathon gave a warm smile.

Opening the door widely, a bunch of teenagers with a young 11-year-old girl and her grandpa walked inside happily, all amazed at their surroundings for one reason or another.

"Hello Professor Hawkins, Miss Hawkins, Mr. Motou, and Mr. Wheeler. I hope the trouble of having to drive all the way from California to New York wasn't too much trouble?" Emma asked, startling everyone since she was now in front of the four people that she had addressed.

"Ahh! Oh my, gosh! I can't believe it! It's so great to finally meet you, Emma! I'm your biggest fan!" Rebecca squealed, jumping up and down with stars in her eyes. Emma nodded ignorantly and turned to her grandfather.

"Professor Hawkins, the funds that you will be needing for your next expedition have already been set up and the money was sent to your account," She said, sounding rather careless.

Professor Hawkins stared at her; shocked, yet, with also a look of amusement.

"My, my, Emma, I know you are very smart, but tell me, how did you know how much money I needed?" He asked.

Emma just walked to her desk silently in response. Opening one of the numerous metal sliding drawers fitted into her desk, she took out a white envelope and gave it to him.

Professor Hawkins stared at the envelope given to him and ripped the top open carefully.

Scanning the letter with his brown eyes, they began to sparkle as he smiled at her when he finished.

"Ah yes, good old Solomon, told you," He chuckled, stuffing the envelope in the inside of his blazer.

**Different POV**

Yugi quickly got over the initial shock of Rebecca having Emma as an idol and the enormous size of Emma's office as perked his ears up curiously.

"Solomon? Do you mean grandpa, Professor Hawkins?" He asked.

Professor Hawkins nodded.

"Yes, Yugi, that is correct."

Emma proceeded to type on her computer keyboard and when she hit the **ENTER** button on the keyboard, her printer turned on and started to feed itself paper as it printed a map of some sort.

In about 3 seconds, it was done printing and she gave the map to Yugi.

"Mr. Motou, you and Mr. Wheeler, along with the rest of the males of your party will be staying in a wing of the company building for the elapse time until the start of the tournament in a couple of days," She said, sitting back down in her chair and crossing her legs together.

"Since Professor Hawkins already knows his way around here, he will lead Miss Hawkins and Miss Gardener to the wing they'll be staying in. Good Day," She saluted them.

Yugi and Professor Hawkins nodded as they both walked out of the room, each with their own gaggle of teenagers trailing after them as they were each leaded to their own wings.

**Different POV**

Emma continued to work diligently and was undaunted when her intercom turned on and Jonathon's voice crackled through the silver speaker.

"Emma, there's a Mr. Kaiba here who says that it is very important to speak with him now," He said, as if he had expected this.

"Please send him up, Jonathon," Emma said in a soft voice.

"Yes, Emma," He answered, severing the connection.

After a couple of minutes a young man with neglected brown hair and piercing blue eyes stormed into the room. He wore a black turtleneck inside of a purple and gold-embroidered overcoat, black pants, and black dress shoes. He carried an air of confidence around him that clearly said that he always got what he wanted, no matter what. He held in his right hand, a silver briefcase with grooves on the outside and he slammed it down on her desk.

Emma saved her work on her computer and then afterwards, turned it off.

She looked up, her eyes framed by the dark tint of her sunglasses.

"Mr. Kaiba," She said emotionlessly.

Kaiba banged his fist on her metal desk, causing it to vibrate and make a loud _clank_.

"Enough with the formalities, Winchel, I know that you know that the opening of Kaiba Land, here in New York was to take place but instead _you_ set up your second-rate tournament to prevent Kaiba Corp.'s opening of Kaiba Land, didn't you?" He exclaimed, grinding his teeth.

Emma studied him for a moment and then noticed the Duel Monsters card pendant that hung off his neck, strung on a black cord with silver-plating on the back and a lock on it.

"I never planned to do that," She said as she continued to stare at the dangling pendant and then looked up, meeting her hidden eyes with his glaring blue ones.

"It just happened irrelevantly, I would never even think to do something like that. But then again... you wouldn't know how I act, or probably remember me for that fact, would you?" She said eerily calm.

Kaiba growled like an angry dog with rabies.

One, for giving him a response that he felt was false and untrue, and two, for acting as if nothing was wrong.

"Why would I remember you if I have never met or even talked to you face-to-face before this moment?" He snapped coldly.

Emma took off her sunglasses and revealed her relaxed and emotionless amber eyes. They glimmered in the shine of the fluorescent light, but stared blankly at Kaiba, even under its gleam.

**Different POV**

Kaiba backed away in an instant, completely startled and shocked as he stared at her with wavering eyes.

_Now_ he realized why she looked so strangely familiar.

That hair...

Those eyes...

Nobody else that he had ever seen or met had those characteristics.

_Why_ hadn't he realized who she was in the first place?

"_You're_ the Amber-Eyed Girl!" He gasped in a sharp whisper.

The Amber-Eyed Girl put her dark sunglasses back on. His reaction to her didn't seem to sway her at all.

"Amber-Eyed Girl?" She repeated.

"I know for a fact that Mokuba used to call me the Mute Girl, but Amber-Eyed Girl was usually used for me by people that pitied me," She said in a soft voice, but devoid of any emotion or feeling.

"You talk now?"

"I've _been_ able to talk," She said.

"I just didn't choose to talk or speak to anyone back in the orphanage. Many people would think that not talking is one of the worst things to do, but silence is actually very helpful in most situations," She said, looking down.

"But now that I am forced to run a company I never wanted, speaking is essential," She finished quietly.

"Every business, or at least _smart_ person knows that speaking is essential; no matter what," He retorted harshly.

She stood up straighter and lifted her head up.

"True Mr. Kaiba, but think about it. Whenever people taunt or try to hurt others, they will always start by trying to break down their prey through words. If you show that you don't care, but more importantly disregard whatever they say, they will think that you're not worth hurting because they find more pleasure in beating up people that fear them and their words then those who they think don't even register what they say," She said.

Silence.

Seto waited impatiently for her to speak and was about to retaliate when she added absent-mindedly, "It would have saved both you and Mokuba a lot of pain and emotional stress to just stay silent and never talk to the bullies whenever they started something with you."

**Different POV**

Seto's patience snapped like a rubber band against the blade of a pair of sharp scissors as he roared at her angrily, "Shut up, Winchel!"

The Amber-Eyed Girl grew silent as Kaiba began to breathe heavily out of rage.

"From now on, you and me are rivals, Winchel! Nobody tells me how to protect myself, or my brother for that matter!" He barked at her as he turned around and began to walk out on her.

"And Yugi Motou?"

All of the common sense was knocked out of Kaiba as he twirled around in blind fury and narrowed his eyes at her, his black pupils against his ice blue eyes growing smaller.

"From now on, Winchel, I don't even _know_ the name, Motou," He said icily and continued with his dramatic exit as his overcoat fluttered in the invisible breeze.

**Different POV**

After Kaiba banged the door after him, the Amber-Eyed Girl sighed and thought to herself silently, 'I was afraid of this. Cyril was right, some things never really _do_ change.'

She sighed. 'I guess the rumors are true, having lived with Gozaburo has changed Seto to be just like him and any other business tyrant.'

The familiar crackling of Jonathon's voice soundly interrupted the Amber-Eyed Girl's thoughts. "Emma, the papers you requested are ready."

Emma nodded, even though Jonathon couldn't see her as she responded with a push of a button on her intercom, "Yes, Jonathon, Send them up, please."

**Different POV**

Seto Kaiba sat in the back of his limo with a grim and sullen look on his face as the lights of New York City flashed by.

Mokuba looked at his older brother worriedly.

"Seto, are you okay?" Mokuba asked, concerned.

Seto almost growled at his younger brother but fortunately, managed to remember just who he was in the nick of time. But he still answered with a voice matching his mood.

"No, I'm not," He snapped angrily.

"And that Winchel girl is really annoying and starting to get on my nerves," He growled, grinding his teeth again. Personally, Mokuba was surprised that his brother didn't need a mouth guard with all the teeth grinding he always did, but just marked if off as fluoride in the water.

"Are you going to compete in her tournament?" He asked.

His older brother snapped up and almost glared at Mokuba with his icy eyes.

Rummaging through his pocket, he unearthed a yellow envelope with an elegant foil seal with a blue "_W_" outlined in gold imprinted on it and threw it sharply in the air to Mokuba. Mokuba reached up and caught the envelope just barely, almost receiving a paper cut as he rub his hand quickly and opened the envelope.

As he opened it, he realized that it was just a formal invitation, inviting Seto to The D&W Duel Monsters Tournament. But at the bottom of the invite was a personal note for Seto, which was one of the first things Mokuba noticed.

It read:

_Mr. Kaiba,  
I would just like to point outall in the name of sportsmanshipthat my tournament could help rebuild your reputation as the #1 duelist in the country. If you succeed, you will become the King of Games as well; seeing as how I will be inviting Mr. Motou and the two of you would probably face off in the finals. Please think about it. _

Emma Winchel

Strangely, on the paper was a big imprinted letter in script with the same design as the foil seal, the letter _K_. To Mokuba, he thought that that letter was a K to mock Kaiba Corp., but something in the back of his mind said no to his reasoning.

"So I'm guessing you're going," Mokuba mumbled as he set the letter aside.

Seto growled in response.

"Of course I am," He snapped coldly. "This could be my chance to humiliate Winchel in her own tournament and rightfully claim the title as King of Games from Yugi," Seto said menacingly, balling up his fist tightly. Mokuba sighed and rolled his gray eyes. Looking out of the tinted limo window, he watched the bright lights of New York City go flashing by.

**Different POV**

"Wha! Lookit dis place!" The hazel-eyed boy with messy and shaggy blonde hair exclaimed.

His name was Joey.

Well... actually, Joseph was his name, but he didn't like that so his friends call him Joey.

Laughing giddily, he jumped facedown on the bouncy blue bed in his suite of the room.

"Wow! This place really _is_ great!" Yugi agreed, looking around in amazement at the suite that was given to all of them.

"You're telling me!" The other hazel-eyed boy, but with brown hair shaped into a spike shouted.

There was a small kitchen, full of all necessities, across the room. But it looked like the brown-haired boy had already taken a liking to the fridge as practically half of his body was inside it.

Oh yeah, _that's_ Tristan; he's a bit of a _food-a-holic_, but he's still really loyal and a good friend if you know him well enough.

"Hey! I get dibs on da junk food!" Joey cried and was also half way inside the fridge, balancing on top of Tristan as they both fought for the food.

Yugi and the other boy next to him with spiky black hair and green eyes sweat-dropped as they watched the two boys engorge themselves with food.

"Didn't they already eat an hour ago in the RV?" The black-haired boy asked.

And here's the last male, Duke Devlin.

You can pretty much call him the "Dice-Boy". But his name is actually suitable for him, seeing as how he's the creator of a different form of Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters. The business for the game isn't really that bad, but Duel Monsters is still far more popular.

Yugi nodded.

"Yeah, but you know those two, they could eat a meal set out for 800 people in 10 minutes," He laughed.

Duke looked at Joey and Tristan with his sharp green eyes.

Shifting his weight on his right leg while giving them both disapproving looks behind their backs he commented, "More like 10 seconds if you ask me."

Yugi fell down with another sweat-drop on his head.

**Different POV**

The following week seemed to pass by like a swift wind during a typhoon because before anyone knew anything, the day finally came to which The D&W Duel Monsters Tournament would begin.

Professor Hawkins had left during the last enduring week to go on his latest expedition while meanwhile, on the opening day of the Tournament, everyone had assembled and manned their stations on one of Emma's many eccentric ferries.

Yugi and Téa were both in their own rooms, doing whatever they deemed was worthy of taking up their spare time while Tristan and Duke were both stuffing their faces at the dining level of the ferry. Joey and Rebecca had both been with them as well, _but_… Joey sorta… got seasick.

"I tink I'm gonna be sick," Joey grumbled and moaned as he turned an unsightly green.

''Well get used to it, Joey, since we're going to be here for the rest of the tournament and all," Rebecca said, sighing. "And I still need to achieve my goal of getting Emma to say my first name instead of 'Miss Hawkins', frankly, it's making me feel older."

Joey grinned, _supposedly_ better and set his elbow on Rebecca's shoulder as he asked, "_Really_? I thought you _wanted_ to be older?"

"Hey!" Rebecca exclaimed, quickly catching up on what Joey meant and bopped him on the back of his head, _hard_.

**Different POV**

"Attention all duelists!" Jonathon's voice rang throughout the ferry, hitting each and everyone's ears with incredible volume.

"Attention all duelists! Please proceed to the main deck for the opening introduction!"

Yugi stood up and after making sure that the D&W Duel Disk that was given to him was firmly strapped onto his wrist, he walked out of his room and onto the main deck.

'Well, Pharaoh, hopefully _this_ tournament won't have any bad guys or mishaps,' Yugi thought mentally. It _seemed_ like he was talking to himself… _but_…

'Yes, Yugi, hopefully there won't. But you can never be too sure,' The Pharaoh answered as he appeared next to Yugi, ghostly and pale, a twin replica of the young boy. Yes, here's a secret, there are actually _two_ people living in Yugi's body, two personalities, two opposites. Here's the darker one of the two. He's the former pharaoh of Egypt 5,000 years ago; he only comes out when Yugi duels, when Yugi is threatened, or when Yugi wants him to come out.

Yugi nodded as he entered the main deck where everyone else was including his friends, a bunch of American people, and... Kaiba!

"Kaiba! What are _you_ doing here?" Yugi exclaimed, spotting the tall and young CEO of Kaiba Corp. who was wearing what he used in his Battle City Tournament. He turned around and glared at Yugi with his icy blue eyes.

"Yugi," He said simply and turned his head back forward to Emma who was standing on an elevated platform, well above everybody else by 7 feet.

"Good morning everyone, I will making my opening statement short and simple, I invited you all here to personally see who is better, American Duelists, or Domino Duelists."

"American Duelists!" The American Duelists exclaimed with Rebecca.

"Domino Duelists!" Yugi's friends retaliated, except Yugi and Kaiba who remained silent while Yugi unnoticeably switched places with the pharaoh.

"The Duelists representing America are as follows, when I call your name, please step forward in front of this platform:  
1) Bandit Keith  
2) Ella Ashby  
3) Harmony Leon  
4) Jade Blackwood  
5) Kenneth Oswald  
6) Masika Nahovia  
7) Rebecca Hawkins  
8) Roseanne Malasig  
9) Steven Caulder  
10) and Tabia Nahovia."

All 10 of the competitors stepped up in front of the platform and stood there, all with their different and natural expressions to everyone, ranging from slyness to seriousness to shyness and much more.

**Different POV**

"Wha..." Joey was about to protest about Bandit Keith being admitted in the tournament when Tristan kept Joey quiet by covering Joey's mouth and pulling him into a headlock.

"Shut it you idiot! Now's not the time to act like macho man!" He hissed.

"Next, the Duelists representing Domino are as follows:  
1) Diana Strachan  
2) Espa Roba  
3) Joey Wheeler  
4) Mai Valentine  
5) Mako Tsunami  
6) Phoebe Miles  
7) Rex Raptor  
8) Seto Kaiba  
9) Weevil Underwood  
10) and Yugi Motou."

"What!" Joey managed to gasp through Tristan's hand as Emma announced Espa, Mai, Mako, Rex, and Weevil's names.

Joey squirmed around in Tristan's grasp and grunted, "Lemme go Tristan!" Tristan let Joey go to stand with the other duelists as Joey glared at him.

"These are our competitors, let us all wish them good luck," Emma said and left the platform as the entire deck filled with cheers and applause.


End file.
